Hungry Eyes
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: RPM: Four times that Dillon proves that he doesn’t share to others and the onetime he proves the Ziggy doesn’t have to either. Dillon/Ziggy


Title: Hungry Eyes

Author: Solarbaby614

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 1212

Summary: Four times that Dillon proves that he doesn't share to others and the onetime he proves the Ziggy doesn't have to either.

Notes: Written for livejournal's smallfandomfest using the prompt Dillon/Ziggy and I don't share. Just to clarify, the first two are set before Go For Green.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

1

The store is pretty quiet, but that isn't too surprising considering it was still early in the morning. There were only two or three other customers in the whole store, along with a few employees.

Both Dillon and Ziggy's lack of wardrobes had become more and more of a problem until the others finally sent them off in search of some decent clothes. Dillon didn't know what was wrong with his black shirt and jacket but whenever he mentioned it Summer would just give him a disbelieving look and say that only having three black shirts, all of which were cheap generic versions, was not enough.

Dillon glanced up from the piles of shirts he was digging through and glanced around, realizing that his companion had once again wondered off. He bit back a groan. The last time Ziggy had wondered off he had found the other guy staring through the glass windows of a pet store. Then he had to explain to him that no, they couldn't bring a puppy back to the garage no matter how cute it was or how much he thought the others would like it.

Ziggy was much easier to locate this time and Dillon's expression darkened when he caught sight of him. One of the other customers had managed to back Ziggy into a rack of shirts, who waving his arms around even more than normal as he seemed to be rambling on nervously.

It was actually kind of cute and he had half a mind to wait and see if Ziggy could get himself out of it but then the man reached and grabbed Ziggy's arm and Ziggy's expression turned from nervous to panicked.

He was across the room before he even thought about it and pulled Ziggy out of the man's grip.

The man looked annoyed and looked like he was about to say something until Dillon wrapped his arm around Ziggy's waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

A cough broke them apart and Dillon looked up but the man was gone and an amused employee was standing in his place.

Ziggy just looked slightly confused but also extremely pleased.

2

It was close to one in the morning when Dillon found Ziggy in the kitchen with Flynn. There was fruit littering the counter and what appeared to be the remains of smoothie in two glasses. Ziggy was grinning and trying to coax what was left in one of the glasses out and into his mouth. Flynn was just staring at Ziggy in a way that him wonder if they really needed a blue ranger in the first place.

He stepped up behind Ziggy and tugged the glass out of his hand. Slipping a hand under the shirt, Dillon tugged the smaller man back against him and nuzzled into the side of his head.

Ziggy turned to look at him, leaning into the touch. "I thought you were in bed."

"I was. But then you were gone," Dillon replied.

Flynn just watched this exchange, wide-eyed, stunned. "Uh… oh. I didn't know that the two of you were-- um, well you never seemed…" he trailed off, unsure what to say.

Dillon just glared over Ziggy's shoulder, vowing to make sure that tomorrow every single person in the garage would be apprised of their relationship. He couldn't very well let something like this happen again.

There were some slight protests from Ziggy about finishing the smoothie as Dillon pulled him up the stairs to their room, leaving a still stunned and somewhat flushed Flynn behind.

They never mentioned that incident again.

3

Miriam Weatherly was pretty, she had a great sense of humor, and she was the leader of the local children's fair where Ziggy had volunteered to help out at. She was also flirting unabashedly with the green ranger while Dillon looked on in amusement. Ziggy looked completely uncomfortable by the whole thing and kept shooting Dillon 'help me' glances.

Dillon just grinned and waved, barely stopping himself from laughing out loud when she reached up to touch the collar of Ziggy's magician costume and Ziggy jerked back, nearly tripping over a chair. But he caught himself and shook his head, saying something that had Miriam pouting.

Taking pity on his boyfriend, he walked up behind him and tugged him up against his side, giving him a quick kiss. Ziggy just sent him a relieved grin in response.

A look of realization crossed Miriam's face at the move while Ziggy started to turn slightly red.

The silence was awkward before it was finally broken by Ziggy. "So…. Cotton candy! I want some cotton candy! I think I'm going to go get some. I'll talk to you later Miriam! Come on Dillon." He turned to move toward the booth pulling an amused Dillon behind.

4

Dillon had barely arrived on the scene when he found Ziggy pinned to the wall by Tenaya 7, frantically squirming and trying to get away. He could see her smirk from underneath her helmet and run a hand down his green ranger's neck.

"I wonder if Venjix will let me keep you after we've destroyed Corinth."

This comment made Ziggy start to fight back even more frantically but to no avail. But neither of them saw Dillon coming and Ziggy slid down the brick as Dillon shoved her off of him.

"Mine," Dillon growled, yanking him back up and pulling him into a bruising kiss. Ziggy was kind of wide eyed when he pulled back, looking more startled by all this than anything.

The grinders made a move to attack but Tenaya merely held up a hand, stopping them.

"This is certainly a turn of events."

Dillon just glared.

5

Finding himself pushed down on his bed with a very frantic green ranger plastered on top of him was certainly a surprise, but a pleasant one. He buried a hand in the brown hair as Ziggy attacked his neck. "Not-- not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

Feeling Ziggy pull back immediately made him regret opening his mouth but then he saw the distressed look on his boyfriend's face. Sitting up forced Ziggy to scoot back some and Dillon wrapped his arms around the other man to stop him from moving any farther. "Ziggy?"

"I saw how you were looking at her."

That sent waves of confusion through him and he frowned. "Wha--?"

"Summer. I saw how you were looking at her in that wedding dress."

Dillon's expression turned inscrutable for a moment, making Ziggy wonder if maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. This thing between them, as indefinable as it was, wasn't completely unbreakable. The next thing he knew, Ziggy found himself being flipped over, pinned to the mattress by the larger body.

The kiss that followed was rough and demanding and certainly didn't make Ziggy worry any less but Dillon's next words did.

"Not interested in Summer. You. Just you." Then Dillon's face was buried in his neck and his hands were wrapped around Ziggy's wrists, holding them against the comforter just above his head. "I don't share and you don't have to either. You understand?"

Ziggy nodded. "Yours. And mine?"

"Of course."

Then he went about proving it.


End file.
